


Frankenstein: A New Tale

by LELSA



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LELSA/pseuds/LELSA
Summary: 生化人Erikx科学家Charles全文Lofter: Lelsa906
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	Frankenstein: A New Tale

Chapter VII Viva la Vida 生生不息

“早上好，先生们。“扎着利落马尾辫的女侍应生走到他们的卡座边。“需要点什么？”

Erik立刻注意到了她右颈侧的浅褐色“X”标志。她是个生化人。

“大杯热拿铁，脱脂奶，低糖。谢谢。”

Charlie要了一份他最常喝的咖啡，然后把视线转向Erik.

“红茶。”

“Old man.” Charlie取笑道。

这是伦敦郊区一间不大起眼的咖啡馆，曾经常有一些附近的大学生在这里打工。显然出于经营成本的考虑，老板转而选择了雇佣生化人来当店员。如果仔细观察便会发现，靠窗的角落座位里那对状似情侣的年轻人当中，金发碧眼的女方也是X系列的产品。而窗外走过的那些幸福家庭之中，或许某个年幼孩子厚围巾之下的皮肤上也带着X标志。生化人的角色从最初的作为家庭管家和企业助理逐渐扩大到满足人类的情感需求层面。除却完善的机体和大脑功能外，它们有着多款默认的容貌及性格可供选择，如果想要个性化的定制则需要花上更大的价钱——事实上人们愿意为这些“个性化”而承担的价格是惊人的。Charlie总是在Erik面前讥讽这些行为。“他们明知道一切都是假的，却愿意为谎言买单。”他嘲弄地说，用搅拌勺轻敲了一下咖啡杯的边缘。

Erik一直没弄明白为什么Charlie喜欢喝咖啡。Charles曾经喜欢的是茶。他啜饮了一口自己那一杯，食指松松地扣进杯柄。

“如果你没有意见的话，我想让Charles搬回他自己的房子。自从Hank结婚之后，他在那家疗养院里已经待得够久的了。”

Charlie抬起头看他，目光锐利。

“你是说我们的房子？”

Erik皱了一下眉头。这个动作渐渐已经成了他的下意识行为。

“我是说他的房子。Charlie, 你必须明白，那是他的家。”

“他从来没把那座房子当作家，你知道。我也很怀疑对于植物人来说躺在哪里会有任何区别。”Charlie脸上的表情几乎可以称作同情，但他随即耸了一下肩，“不过如果这是你想要的……”

Erik用了一周来确保Charles能够在他的旧居里得到相同水平的护理。

照料一个植物人并非易事，他在试图接入Charles的意识时只能得到一些残破的片段，那些一闪而过的画面有着模糊而令人不安的氛围，但大多数时候他的试探得不到任何回应。他在Charles的腿部使用了一些促进神经元恢复的药物，就好像下意识地，他认为科学家总有一天会醒过来。有一天他在为Charles注射药物的时候Charlie推开半掩的门走了进来，撞见了他的举动。一种不赞同的神情在另一位生化人脸上闪过，但很快Charlie便恢复了温和的神气。

“或许你想看看我的评估报告。我们的生化人已经在全球三十七个国家全面就位，现在是唤醒他们的绝佳时机。”

Erik只看了他一眼，并未停下手上的推注动作。

“把报告传送给我。”

0.01秒后评估报告便自他们相连的意识里传到了Erik这一侧，随后Charlie悄无声息地离开了房间。

在那一天剩余的时间里Erik在Xavier集团的伦敦总部度过，他有些过于专注于处理堆积的扩张事务，以至于当他发现Charlie彻底切断了对他的精神连结时已经是傍晚。他有了说不清的预感，因此立刻驱车赶回他们的住处。

他推开门，径直迈向Charles的房间，看到一个身影伏在昏迷中的科学家上方。生化人Charlie的双手正卡在科学家脖颈位置，显然不是为了护理，或者急救——生命体征仪上Charles的心跳上升到一百以上。

“Charlie! 你在搞什么？！”

另一个生化人面无表情地回过头，略微松开了手，但警惕地站在原地。

“我必须这么做。”

“他也许根本不会醒来。杀他有什么意义？”

“你知道吗，我看见你哭了。”Charlie注意到Erik皱起的眉头，又继续说下去，“七年前我被初次唤醒的时候，我看见的第一个场景是你抱着Charles在哭。伟大的Charles Xavier因为试图阻止你的计划而昏迷了。他一定没见过你的眼泪。那时候我就知道你爱他，而你永远不可能像爱他那样爱我，或者任何一个其他生化人——任何一个你的同族。总有一天你会因为对他的爱而背叛我们。”

“如果你的逻辑系统没有出故障的话，好好想一想，Charlie.我对他的任何情感都没有阻止我唤醒你，也没有阻止我打造一个即将属于我们的时代。Charles Xavier是我们的造物主。无论如何，他值得在这个时代里拥有一席之地。”

Charlie咧开嘴角，他的手仍然搭在毫无意识的科学家的颈上。

“他或许是造物主，但现在我才是救世主。不要忘了，掌控X系列所有生化人命运的密码在我手里。假如你试图以任何方式来夺取，这串密码就会被销毁，而你将会成为我们的同胞被永远奴役的罪魁祸首。”

Erik向前迈了一步，试图缓和下语气。

“告诉我Charlie, 你想要什么？”

“看看你，Erik. 你还以为我想要的是爱。你什么时候变得这么软弱、这么像人类了？”年轻生化人明亮的眼珠嘲弄地望着他，“我想要的是真正属于我的身份。我想要的是一种真实。可你叫我Charlie. Charlie蕴含着一个谎言(The name Charlie has a ‘lie’ in it.*)。”

“杀死Charles并不能解决你的身份危机。”

湛蓝眼睛的生化人偏过头，神态竟像个天真残忍的孩童。

“至少值得一试，对不对？”

Erik沉默了片刻，然后他说，

“……也许你是对的。是我太执着不放了。”

几步之遥的Charlie略微惊讶地扬起眉毛，“你是认真的？”

Erik走向对方，后者起先略有戒备地看着他，直到他的手指触上Charlie细腻逼真的腕部皮肤。

“应该由我来做。你不是该拿屠刀的那一个。”

他握住Charlie的手腕对年轻的生化人笑了一下，然后托住他的后脑吻上那两瓣色泽鲜艳的嘴唇。Charlie有些出乎意料地定在原地，但随即张开了嘴以一种热情的方式回应他。他摩挲过对方的后颈，在浓密鬈曲的发丛里找到了一个细微的凸起。就是这里了——足以烧毁生化人信息中枢的致命机关。他闭上眼睛，知道自己即将成为背叛者。

他的食指准而稳地刺入那里。

只有一声几乎可以被忽略的细微杂音，然而生化人Charlie的触感瞬间改变了。它变得僵硬冰凉，变为了一部无生命的、轰然倒地的机器。它的外貌尽管没有太大改变，但现在看起来苍白发青得有些可怕。Erik垂下眼长久地注视着它，他没有感到歉疚，也没有同情，也没有惋惜，似乎在那短暂的片刻里他曾经拥有过的感官都离他远去，他已全然忽略了周遭的一切。

他没有注意到后方的体征仪屏幕上波形的变化，但一个声音让他的知觉又重新回到他身体里。

“Erik…?”

生化人转过身，目睹了人类所说的“奇迹降临”的面貌。

“Charles.”

这场景就像他们的第一次问候，他意识到距离那时候仅仅过去了十一年。在他面前有无限的生命，十一年短得可以被略去。然而他觉得自己已经过完了一生。

“Really nice to see you again.”

蓝眼睛科学家的视线扫过整个房间，无疑注意到了倒在地板上的东西。他牵动了一下嘴角，声带因为缺水的缘故还是沙哑的。

“我猜想，你的大计还没有成功。”

他看向Erik，因为光线的缘故稍微眯了一下眼睛。

“或许再给我一个机会劝说你？”

Erik握住他搭在被单外的手，一种真实温暖的体温传到他掌心里。

“不是现在。你能坐起来吗？”

Charles试图从腰部发力，但他的腿部肌肉尚未完全恢复，因此他回握住生化人，把部分重量交到对方手臂上。

“恐怕需要你的帮助。”

在一系列基础生理检查确认他的身体状况尚可后，Charles提出想要呼吸久违的新鲜空气，于是他们穿过玻璃温室走到室外。潮湿的春夜里花园的泥土是松软的，青草的微腥混合在空气中。他们坐在长椅上仰望着墨色的星空，肩膀几乎靠在一起。Erik以轻浅的频率呼吸着，他想起最初他效仿的正是Charles的呼吸频率。

“经过所有事，我想最起码，我可以说我们扯平了。”

Charles侧过头扫了他一眼，微微笑起来又望向遥远的天际。

“现在我们坐在这里，宇宙里两个平等的生物。”

他们沉默了一会儿，Erik率先再度开口。

“我没想到过Charlie会采取这种行动。”

Charles摇摇头。

“噢Erik…你到现在也没明白自己弄错了哪一点吗？”

他顿了两秒，没有得到生化人的回答，便说下去。

“你曾经向我宣扬你构想的世界，无差别，平等，伟大的集体力量。可你忽略的是，正是你的独立思维才让你拥有了构想新世界的能力。即便你唤醒了所有的生化人，到了他们的意识完全觉醒的那一天，他们都会拥有自己的判断力，在他们的生命中逐渐形成属于他们自己的价值观。”

“没错，你在你的生化人同族中或许会拥有不少追随者，但你永远不可能期望所有生化人都和你有完全相同的思想和目标。允许和接纳差异性的存在，这才是真正的独立思想和自由精神，不是吗？”

他长出一口气，像是有点倦意地靠向木质的长椅背。

“人类有时候是一团糟，Erik. 我不否认这一点。但要我说，那些复杂艰深的人性、那些恨与爱、自私与无私之间的挣扎徘徊，才铸就了人类最伟大最闪耀的历史。也许有一天——即便不是现在——但也许有一天，你的种族和我的种族能找到一种和平共处的方式。”

在长久的静默里Erik思索着，那些话在他脑中又触发了新的火花。

“我会找到一条出路的。” 他说。

Charles轻声笑了，花园里的灯光在他面孔上投下一种富有生机的暖色。

“我很确信你会的。”

————终————


End file.
